


50 Shades of Wayne

by Ezmina98



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Cervical Penetration, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Grooming, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Tim Drake, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Smut, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezmina98/pseuds/Ezmina98
Summary: Omega Tim has his first heat just a week shy of his fourteenth birthday. his adoptive father and brothers have plans to make him their pack omega.This was written for day one of Batfam abo week-Breed the omega.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne/Tim Drake, Dick Grayson/Tim Drake, Jason Todd/Tim Drake
Comments: 7
Kudos: 384
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	50 Shades of Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pwp, I don't endorse any of the behavior shown here. That said, this fic contains sex with a minor, references to sexual grooming and medically dangerous practices (cervical penetration).  
> I would like to thank Pax for betaing this for me.  
> I hope you enjoy, if you don't you were warned.

Tim shifted in his seat at the dinner table, stomach gurgling, making him wince in discomfort. He had been getting cramps all day, and it felt like they were getting worse.   
“Daddy?” he asked looking up at his adoptive father, and suddenly all eyes were on him.  
“Yes Tim? Is everything ok?” There was concern in both his and his alpha sons’ eyes.  
“My stomach has been upset all day, would it be alright if i went to bed early tonight?” he explained, hoping Bruce would accept his request.  
“Of course, just give me and your brothers a hug and kiss before bed,” he said, a glint in his eye as he spoke, unnoticeable by Tim.  
“Ok.” He slid out of his seat, shivering as his body was re-exposed to the chilly air, no longer heated by the table and all the hot food warming it. Gooseflesh was pebbling all his skin since he was nude, just like every other member of the household.  
He went to Jason first, the youngest of his older brothers at nineteen years old, followed closely by Dick at twenty-two. Jason stood up when Tim came up to him and picked him up. Tim wrapped his legs around his brother as best he could, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the lips. Jason’s hand cradled his butt, thumb stroking the soft flesh there.   
“Good night Jay,” he said as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jason squeezed Tim tightly against him before letting him go.  
“Goodnight Timmy,” he murmured before giving him a quick swat on the butt and sending him off to his oldest sibling, smiling when he giggled at the slight stinging sensation on his butt.  
“G’night Dick,” the omega mumbled as he hugged him, smiling when Dick picked him up to give him a hug as well, his hand on Tim’s butt, stroking just like Jason. His hand dipped slightly into the cleft, making Tim shiver.  
Dick told him goodnight too before sending him over to Bruce.   
“Up Daddy,” he smiled at Bruce when he didn't pick him up immediately.  
“Hi baby,” Bruce smiled back as he picked his boy up, hugging him tightly to him, pressing their fronts together as the hand on his butt gently stroked between his ass cheeks, making Tim shiver when his fingertips brushed his hole.  
“Night daddy,” he whispered before stretching to press a kiss against his daddy’s lips.  
“Goodnight baby, ” he murmured as he set Tim back down, smacking his ass a bit harder than Jason had, causing him to jump and squeal when he walked away towards his room.  
Once there, Tim quickly changed into his nightgown, getting into his big bed, just as big as daddy’s, and going to sleep.

* * *

Tim woke up in the middle of the night, nude, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat, thighs wet, fluids dripping from his butt. He could feel multiple sets of hands on him.   
He realized he wasn’t even laying down, he was sitting in someone’s lap. He opened his eyes and saw Jason and Dick in front of him, which meant he had to be in his Daddy’s lap.  
Dick was down at the foot of the bed, hands running up and down his thighs, moving down to spread Tim’s ass cheeks apart now that he was awake.  
Jason was closer to Tim, one hand fondling his little nipples, pinching and twisting them, making the young boy whine and press against Jason’s hands. As much as it stung,, it also felt good when his nipples were twisted or tugged on.  
“Wh-what are you doi-Ah!” He trailed off with high pitched moans when Dick leaned forward to run his tongue over his hole, lapping up his slick, pressing just a tiny bit against his pucker, not enough to press in. Not yet.  
“You’re in heat Tim. You’re an omega, this means you need your alphas to take care of you. To breed you,” Bruce rumbled in his ear, as he trailed a hand down to fondle his little omega cock.  
Tim let out a little whine, hips bucking into Bruce’s hand, disrupting Dick as he licked up the trails of slick from Tim’s thighs and ass.  
“Breed me? I-I’m only- ooh!” Dick moved back to his hole and sucked on it lightly.  
“I’m only thirteen!”  
“You’ll be fourteen in a week, Tim, some omegas have two pups by your age,” Bruce rumbled in his ear as he unconsciously grinded down against Dick’s tongue.  
Jason leaned forward and pulled one of Tim’s nipples into his mouth as he continued to manipulate his other. As he let out another whine, Bruce captured his lips in a kiss.  
His first kiss.  
As Tim and Bruce were occupied with each other, Dick used one hand to pull at his tight, pink hole, enough for his tongue to slip in just a bit.  
Tim cried out into Bruce’s mouth as Dick’s tongue wiggled deeper.  
The omega was shaking like a leaf as Dick’s tongue pushed deeper and deeper, finally crying out as he squirted hard into Dick’s mouth.  
“Such a good omega, squirting for Dick,” Jason praised, detaching from Tim’s bright red nipple, throbbing from the nips and sucks Jason had given, slick with spit.  
Tim was shaking even more and panting and whining, his first kiss and first orgasm interlaced with each other.  
Dick drinked up all of Tim’s ejaculate, cleaning him up nicely, hands clamped on Tim’s hips even harder, enough to leave bruises later, stilling his bucking hips.  
Bruce rubbed his sides to calm him down, purring and swatting the other two away.  
“Didn’t that feel good Tim?” he rumbled.  
“Imagine what else we can do to you.”  
“Do for you” Dick echoed beneath him.  
“Imagine something bigger than Dick’s tongue stretching you open. Our fingers? Our cocks?”  
“Daddy, your cocks are so big, won’t they hurt?” Tim asked, nervous at the thought of his daddy’s and his brother’s being inside him.  
Bruce smirked and brought his hand down to Tim’s ass and dips a finger down into his hole, sliding it in before asking, “Does this hurt?”  
Tim moans, clenching around Bruce’s finger. “No!”  
“Our cocks are even better, you’ll fall in love with them, cry when you’re empty because your little hole will be so needy,” Bruce explained, voice going gravelly as he imagined it, before continuing, “You might even need two.”  
“Do I get to pick who goes first?” Tim asked, his voice was meek, but no longer trembling.  
“Of course you can Tim, you can choose whoever you want.”  
“I want Jason to go first, please?”  
Bruce wasn’t surprised at Tim’s request, Jason and Tim were exceedingly close. Of course Tim would trust Jason to be his first fuck.  
Lucky for Tim, Jason was the smallest of the three due to his age, so Tim was likely less afraid of being hurt by sex with him.  
“We’ll make sure to get you ready for Jason’s cock, okay baby? Let Dick and I take care of you,” he said as he pumped his finger in and out, working it deeper with each thrust.  
Tim’s hole was still so tight, constricting around Bruce’s finger, but seemingly pulling him deeper too.  
Bruce chuckled, deep and throaty before responding, “You’re going to feel so good, don’t worry baby,”  
Jason smirked, happy with the knowledge that he would get to experience Timmy’s virgin tight ass first tonight. He turned his attention back to his nipples, imagination running wild when he imagined his little omega tits full of milk, ready for his daddy and brothers, and eventually his babies to drink from. He leaned over and pulled his other nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth before sucking strongly, tasting his flesh, his hand underneath him, tugging at his other nipple, the residual saliva now chilled.  
Dick watched from beneath Timmy as Bruce kept pumping his finger in and out of his tight and slick hole. Dick knew they were going to have to stretch him quite a bit to take Jason, let alone himself or Bruce. He leaned in and gently pulled at the skin around his hole, creating a small gap for him to wiggle one of his own smaller fingers in next to Bruces, gently pumping in and out, feeling himself harden more at the squelching sound their fingers made. He pulls his finger away from Bruce’s stretching his hole and creating a gap.  
“Bruce, he can take another finger, get him used to it, and then put him on his knees,” Dick said, pulling his finger out of the young boy right before their dad put another of his much larger fingers inside.  
It was a tight fit, and Tim let out a low moan, grinding his hips against Bruce’s hand, enjoying the slight stretch. Bruce lets out a groan into Tim’s ear, feeling his tight little hole pulsing around his fingers, little gushes of slick sliding out around them.  
Bruce pumped his fingers once, twice, and then grinned when Tim squirted again, slick flowing down his arm as Tim’s hole contracted around Bruce.  
“Isn’t that good, baby?” Bruce asked, fingers diligently working Tim through his orgasm, his cock twitching in anticipation with each squeeze of Tim’s hole.  
“S’good, so good daddy. It tingles, like when you used to help me clean myself at bath time,” Tim answered, shuddering as Bruce pulled his fingers from him with a wet squelch.  
“Alright baby, let’s get you on your hands and knees like Dick asked,” Bruce said, rearranging Tim on the bed with no effort.  
In Tim’s new position, Jason was now underneath him, Bruce behind him and Dick in front, cock in hand. Jason started in again on his nipples, as Bruce slid two fingers back inside him.   
“Hey Timmy, you liked it when I ate your little pussy, right?” Dick asked, fisting his cock, precum starting to leak from the tip.  
“Yeah, it felt so good” Tim panted, body twitching as bruce began to spread his fingers inside him.  
“How would you like to make me feel like that?” he asked, hand stilling on his length.  
“If you lick my cock it will make me feel so good, would you be willing to help your big brother out?”  
Tim eagerly nodded his head, leaning forward to lap at Dick’s cock. He shivered as he tasted Dick’s precum. It tasted delicious. Tim opened his mouth and managed to fit Dick’s cockhead in his mouth, along with a few inches of his cock, but due to the increasing thickness, he had to stop there.  
“Careful with your teeth baby,” Dick groaned, fighting hard not to buck his hips and push further, not wanting to overwhelm his sweet omega brother.  
Tim moaned around Dick’s cock when bruce pressed a third of his thick fingers into Tim’s hole, his tiny omega cocklet jerking against his body, a spurt of watery cum shooting out.  
Bruce grinned, pumping his fingers into Tim’s tight wet hole, watching his rim stretch tight around his fingers, clinging to him as if trying to suck him back in when he pulls back. He spreads his fingers every now and again, making sure to keep almost constant contact with his son’s prostate.  
Tim whined when Bruce pulled his fingers from his hole, clenching around nothing.   
“Jason, Tim should be ready for you, better get over here,” Bruce said before leaning in and pressing a last hard lick into Tim’s now slightly gaping hole, needing one last taste of his son’s virginal cunt.  
Jason scrambled out from under Tim and is behind him faster than Tim thought was possible.  
“Don’t worry Timmy, I’m gonna take good care of you,” Jason whispered in his ear as he pressed his cock head against his little hole.  
“Please Jay, he left me empty, I need something in me,” Tim whimpered after pulling his mouth off of Dick for just a moment.  
Dick tapped the head of his cock against Tim’s lips, prompting him to take him back inside his hot and wet mouth, only for Tim to cry out obscenely when Jason’s cock pushed into him, spreading his hole open around it. It felt so much bigger than Bruce’s fingers, and it was already so much deeper. Tim was whining and crying around Dick but also pushing his hips back into Jason’s thrusts. He let out a little grunt when he felt Jason’s hips meet his bottom.  
“God, you’re so tight Tim, you practically sucked me in,” Jason groaned as he started moving, short thrusts, not wanting to go too fast yet.  
“Jay! You’re so big, so deep in me!” Tim cried out, Dick’s cock smearing wetly against his cheek.  
“Fuck Tim, I’m gonna have so much fun knotting you, stuffing a creamy load in your pretty little pussy,” Jason growled out, gripping Tim tighter, thrusts getting rougher, longer and deeper.  
“Jason, you know you can’t knot him yet. Bruce gets that right as head alpha,” Dick said, reminding Jason of the rules their father had put forth earlier that night after Tim went to bed.  
Tim was whining and pushing back to meet Jason’s thrust, little cocklet bobbing in the air. His whines and little mewls only served to arouse Jason, Dick, and Bruce more, the sight of the tiny omega boy enjoying his first cock highly arousing.  
Tim was fucking himself back on Jason’s cock eagerly at this point, his prostate constantly under assault. He was leaking copious amounts of slick around Jason’s cock and down his own thighs. He could feel a tightening sensation in his belly, panting as it intensifies.  
“J- Jason I think I’m gonna cum again,” Tim panted out.  
“Oh fuck, yeah baby, cum on my cock,” Jason groaned as he reached down to fondle Tim’s cocklet, moaning when he felt his ass clench around him.  
Tim whined and shook as he felt his belly tightening even more. Suddenly he felt the tension inside him burst. He cried out, his tight little hole spasming around Jason’s cock, hips bucking against him. He squirted slick out of his little hole, and his cock squirted out some of his thin watery cum onto the sheets beneath him.   
Jason cursed at the feeling of Tim’s ass clamping down around him, feeling his balls tightening. He started thrusting even harder and faster, movements getting sloppy as he chased his own orgasm. Tim moaned and whined as Jason fucked roughly into his ass, gasping when he felt his cock start pulsing inside him, hot fluid shooting into him.  
Jason groaned as he felt his knot inflate outside Tim’s body, rutting into him and pumping him full of his cum.  
Once Jason was done cumming, he pulled out of Tim slowly and moved out from behind him.  
“You ready for Dick Tim?” Jason asked, stroking his hand up and down Tim’s calf.  
“Y-yeah, I think so,” Tim said as Dick came up behind him.  
“Hey Timmy,” Dick said, rubbing his back.  
“How about we get you on your back for me? Let you lie down and relax while I take care of you? Does that sound good?”   
“Yeah, I think I’d like that,” Tim said, cooperating as Dick gently rolled him over, grabbing a pillow and placing it under Tim’s hips.  
“It gets you in a better position, and keeps you from losing too much of Jason's cum,” Dick explained when Tim looked at him questioningly.  
“Alright, you should be prepped enough from Jason, but I’m a bit thicker than he is, so let me know if it doesn’t feel good, okay Timmy?” Dick asked, leaning over him as he took his cock with one hand and pressed it against Tim’s wet and leaking hole.  
It took Dick a bit more time, unlike Jason, but after a moment, Tim felt his body open up around Dick, whining because while he now knew it wasn’t much, Dick felt much thicker than Jason had.  
“Fuck Timmy, you’re squeezing me so tight,” Dick said as he started slowly thrusting into him.  
“You’re so big Dick,” Tim said, his voice just slightly whiny as he spoke. He gave a little moan as Dick slid past his prostate, hips jerking weakly when he both bottomed out and struck a barrier deep within him.  
“That feels good, Timmy?” Dick asked as he watched his face, Tim’s mouth open and panting.  
“Yeah… you’re so d-deep. It’s hitting my belly,” Tim said, stopping to pant and whine every so often, grinding back against Dick.  
“That’s not your belly baby, that’s your cervix. The entrance to your womb, where you’ll grow all of our pups,” Dick said, running a hand down Tim’s front, stopping low on his belly to rest his hand, gently stroking the skin there.  
“Please,” Tim whined, the image of his belly swollen made his cocklet twitch and leak more precum.  
Dick moaned as he worked himself into Tim faster, the tip of his cock bumping into the soft spongy tissue with every thrust, causing Tim to clench around him tighter and tighter.   
With each thrust into his body, Dick’s cock touched his cervix, Tim could feel that now familiar ball of pressure building in his belly, but he needed more.  
“Deeper Dick! Please, I need more!” Tim whined out.   
Dick grunted as he pulled out of Tim, settling on his knees, pulling Tim up until his butt was flush with the tops of his thighs. Dick then guided his cock back into Timmy, grabbing his hips and proceeding to fuck him onto his cock. It allowed Dick to slide just a bit deeper, going from bumping his cervix to mashing up against it. He could feel the cervix enveloping his cockhead, almost creating some kind of seal.   
Tim was crying out with every thrust, his cervix now being battered by Dick’s fast and rough movements. It was so intense, and Tim had little tears falling down his face because it felt so good. He could tell he was close, his belly tight and skin tingling as he hurtled towards the edge. Tim gave a loud cry at a particularly harsh thrust, hole spasming around Dick as he felt the ball of pressure in his belly break, toes curling as he gushed slick, his cock dribbling out a tiny bit more of his watery cum. Dick groaned at the feel of Tim clenching tightly around him, hole almost too tight for his sensitive cock as he felt his own release wash over him, groaning as his knot swelled outside Tim’s body, his seed shooting deep inside him.  
Tim lay there for a few moments, eyes glazed over as he trembled through the aftershocks of his orgasm, hips twitching in time with each spurt of Dick’s seed.  
“Are you ok Tim?” Bruce asked as he moved closer, reaching a hand out to run his fingers through Tim’s hair.  
Tim looked up at Bruce, now hovering over him. “I’m ok Daddy. I feel really good… tingly,” he answered as Dick pulled out of him, watching as a deluge of cum poured from Tim’s little hole, a slight gape clearly visible now.  
“You think you can go one more time? Daddy is ready to make you feel good now too, but only if you still want it,” Bruce murmured as he pulled Tim into his lap, just wanting to hold his son.  
“I- I think I can take you, so long as you promise to be gentle.”  
“I promise baby, I’ll only make you feel good,” Bruce said before leaning down and pressing his lips to Tim’s smaller mouth.  
Bruce continued kissing Tim, gently coaxing his mouth open as he lied back, rearranging Tim on top of him until he was straddling his abdomen. He ran one hand down his back until he reached his butt, sliding his fingers between his cheeks and running over his stretched hole, scooping up some of the cum still lazily leaking from him and feeding it back into him. Once he had Tim cleaned up down there, he gently eased two of his fingers into him, marveling at how, after taking both of his big brothers, Tim was still so tight down there.  
Bruce gently worked Tim open further, spreading his fingers as he pumped them into Tim’s slick hole, listening to the wet sounds it produced as Tim produced more slick, showing the evidence of his arousal.  
Tim cried out as he felt Bruce put a third finger in, pulling away from Bruce’s kisses, panting and moaning against his jaw.  
“‘S-so good Daddy, so big,” Tim whined as he pushed back against the fingers, whimpering as Bruce spread them once again, preparing him for his cock.  
“You’re almost ready baby, soon daddy’s gonna be able to make love to you just like your brothers did, make you feel so good, fill you with cum, does that sound good?” Bruce rumbled in his ear.  
“So good daddy! Please, wanna be filled… Please, I need more!” Tim cried out against Bruce's jaw.   
“Almost there Timmy, just need to open you up a little bit more.” Bruce spread his fingers, feeling Tim stretch around him, belly tightening in anticipation as Tim was almost ready for him.  
After a few more pumps of his fingers, Bruce pulled them from Tim’s hole, grasping his hard cock in that same hand, guiding it to Tim’s hole. He inhaled shakily as he pressed his cockhead against Tim’s hole, the ring of muscles plush and soft against him. He groaned as he began to push into his boy, straining as he tried to go past the puffy ring of muscles. Despite being worked open on three of Bruce’s big thick fingers, even thicker than Dick, Tim is still impossibly tight. Finally, Bruce felt Tim’s hole spread, his cock sinking in the first few inches, his cockhead being encased in Tim’s tight and hot hole. Bruce couldn’t help but let out a low and loud groan at the tightness, tighter than anyone he’s ever had the pleasure of being with before.   
Tim let out a loud high pitched cry when he felt Bruce finally push into him. He was so big, stretching him wider than either of his brothers had, wider than Tim thought was possible.  
“Daddy! It’s so big!” Tim cried out, letting out a squeaking moan as Bruce began to push deeper.   
“Does it hurt?” Bruce gritted out as he tried to go slow, for his son’s sake.  
“...No, it’s just tight,” Tim whined out, clenching around Bruce as he worked his way deeper.  
Bruce kept pushing and pushing, going deeper than Tim thought possible, he was so big, and while Tim knew he hadn’t reached the depth that Dick had quite yet, it felt so much more due to Bruce’s girth.  
“Almost there Tim, a few more inches and I’ll be all the way in,” Bruce murmured, looking down and seeing what appeared as four inches still outside of Tim’s tight young body.  
Suddenly Bruce hit a barrier, a little over two inches still outside of Tim’s body.   
“Ahn! Daddy!” Tim cried out, feeling once again the same sensations as when Dick had pressed against his cervix. It was so much more intense. Bruce bumped it so much harder, as if he was trying to get deeper.  
Bruce grunted in disappointment, he was so close to burying himself fully in his underage son’s pussy when he bottomed out against his cervix. However, this didn’t mean he couldn’t still enjoy his body, or take his pleasure as he watched Tim’s face dance as he writhed in pleasure.  
Bruce gave a few test thrusts, grunting with the effort he needed to put to pulling out of Tim’s body, even if just a little bit, before thrusting back in, hard.  
Tim let out a squealing mewl as he felt Bruce knock against the spongy tissue of his cervix, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him, making him gush a bit of slick out around Bruce’s cock.  
“D-Daddy! So good… Please, I need it h-harder,” Tim cried out, hips twitching, pressing into each thrust Bruce gave.  
Suddenly an idea struck Bruce. Tim liked how deep Bruce was, like when he battered his cervix, he wanted more.   
Bruce was all too happy to oblige his young son’s wishes.  
Bruce grasped Tim’s hips, and without pulling out, lifted him and flipped them over so that now he was on top. The new position gave him more leverage, and he used it to set a brutal pace. He was gripping Tim’s hips so tightly, possibly enough to bruise, but Tim didn’t appear to mind. Bruce now was absolutely battering Tim’s cervix, watching the omega as his face remained painted with pleasure, his mouth wide open, head tilted back as he was letting out loud whines and moans, music to his father’s and brother’s ears.  
Suddenly Bruce gave a particularly hard thrust and felt himself sink in deeper, bottoming out completely inside Tim. Bruce cursed under his breath, cock jerking as he was squeezed impossibly tight all over, especially so right under his cock head. Once his clouded mind cleared, he realized he must have pushed through Tim’s cervix. He was worried about his son until he looked at his face. Tim’s eyes had rolled back into his head, his little cock jerking against his naval, and when he looked lower he saw that Tim had soaked the both of them with his slick, having squirted when he orgasmed from having his womb fucked open.  
Bruce went to pull out, only to hiss when he pulled too hard, Tim’s cervix caught at his cockhead, not letting him pull out all the way. There was no way he would be able to pull out without hurting his son while he was still hard.  
“You ok Timmy?” Bruce heard Dick ask from the side of the bed where he and Jason were lounging.  
“Mmm… Whadid you say Dick?” Tim slurred, looking over at him with hooded, bleary eyes.  
“You look a bit out of it sweetheart, we just wanna make sure you’re okay, that you aren’t hurt,” Jason murmured, having moved over to stroke his cheek.  
“I’m okay,” Tim breathed out, making a quiet whine when he felt Bruce move inside him a little, settling while he and his oldest son’s made sure Tim was okay.  
“Do you need me to stop?” Bruce asked, loosening his grip on Tim, watching his face as he spoke.  
“No Daddy, m’okay, I promise,” Tim said.  
Bruce nodded and gave a slow and gentle thrust, pulling out what little bit that he could, and thrusting back in. He slowed his pace down from before, and moved soft and slow inside Tim. He pressed his hips flush against Tim’s every time, grinding against him.  
Tim whined with each short thrust, his soft little cock already hardening again.  
“Daddy more… Harder please!” Tim cried out, his voice cracking as he spoke.   
Bruce smirked and obliged his young son, once again hammering into Tim, watching as his face screwed up in pleasure as his cock tugged against his cervix. He could feel his knot beginning to swell, knew he was close to stuffing his son full with even more potent alpha seed.  
“How does that feel Tim? Do you like feeling my cock fuck your womb? Feeling your big brothers’ cum slosh around as I fuck you?” Bruce grunted as he thumbed and tweaked his boy’s nipples.  
“S’good. So good, so full,” Tim whined, his hips pressing into Bruce’s thrusts.  
Jason, having regained some energy moved closer to them. He reached out and fondled Tim’s little omega dick, stroking it with his much bigger and callused hand.  
“Ahn!” he whined, cocklet jerking and pussy clenching tightly around Bruce.  
Bruce snarled and somehow fucked Tim harder, reveling in the feel of his tight little hole clenching and fluttering around him, his cervix both fighting the intrusion but also not allowing him to withdraw.  
“Daddy!” Tim cried out at a particularly hard thrust.  
“Are you close Tim? Are you gonna cum on my cock? On my knot? Want Daddy to fill you full of cum? Fill you with his babies?” Bruce snarled, smirking when Tim nodded his head, tears in his eyes because he was too overwhelmed.  
At Tim’s eager nod, Bruce pulled him closer, getting his knees underneath him and folding him in half. He growled as he felt his cock slide just that little bit deeper, his half swollen knot fighting to get inside. He snapped his hips forward and hissed at the feeling of Tim’s walls surrounding his knot. He kept thrusting, feeling Tim’s cunt struggle to fully accept his steadily growing knot.  
With one last thrust, he forced his knot back inside, snarling as he felt it swell fully, locking himself inside Tim’s pussy.  
Tim gave a loud cry at the feel of Bruce’s full knot forcing its way inside, the stretch and the pleasure sending him over the edge, cumming dry, slick seeping out around Bruce’s cock, cervix squeezing around it, milking his orgasm out of him.  
Tim whined as he felt Bruce’s cock jerk inside him, felt his womb become impossibly fuller.  
Bruce kept cumming, what seemed like a never-ending torrent of cum. Finally he felt the last jerk of his cock, and the last shot of cum left his body.  
“Are you ok Tim?” Bruce rumbled once he caught his breath, looking down at his omega, whose own face was flushed, his eyes drooping.   
“I really liked that… Will we do it again daddy?” the sleepy omega boy asked.  
“As many times as you want. As many times as you’ll let us.”  
Tim smiled at that, snuggling closer to his daddy’s warm chest, beginning to purr as Jason and Dick moved closer as well, laying down on either side of Tim and Bruce, each placing a hand on Tim,   
“Tim?” Bruce spoke, a hand on his head as he played with the omegas soft black hair.  
“Mmm… Yeah, Daddy?” he mumbled, lifting his tired head to look back up at Bruce.  
“If you’re brothers and I wanted to make you the pack omega and mate you, would you accept us?” Bruce asked, moving the hand that was playing with his hair to his face, thumb stroking up and down his cheekbone.  
Tim smiled tiredly and nodded his head as eagerly as he could manage. His energy had been thoroughly drained.  
“I’d really like that…” he whispered just loud enough for the three alphas to hear. He then laid his head back down, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep surrounded by the comforting scents of Bruce, Jason, and Dick.


End file.
